


Uneasy Allies

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [130]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Guardians of the Galaxy, Non-studio AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-12 23:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: First Henry escaped the Toons who abducted him as a kid. Now he's getting out of a prison, accompanied by another band of Toons.





	Uneasy Allies

It had been 30 years since Henry was abducted from the human world by a band of Toons known as the Butcher Gang. Though they had originally intended to deliver him to some unknown client of theirs, their leader Charley Chimp and his right-hand men Barley Nacle and Edgar Cobweb had instead made him part of the crew. Ever since then, he'd been traveling the 5th and a Half Dimension, engaging in his fair share of misadventures.

He'd picked up a few Toon traits, as was common among humans who spent a sufficient amount of time in a Toon world. (Yes, there was more than one.) Sure, he couldn't shapeshift or anything like that, but he did age more slowly, which meant that he looked to be in his late twenties as opposed to 42, and he could use hammerspace, which had been a lifesaver on more than one occasion.

Unfortunately, that wasn't going to be enough to get him out of his current mess.

He'd been captured by the law enforcement of Talkartown, and sent to Fitz Detention Center. After having most of his possessions confiscated, and getting a decontamination shower, he was now in a prison jumpsuit and facing a band of object Toons--consisting of a pile of poker chips, a domino with two faces, an 8 ball, and a toy monkey--headed by a demented-looking rabbit.

"Take a look, boys," the rabbit sneered. "Fresh meat. I got a few ideas what to do with him. Only question is which one to start with?"

As he advanced on Henry, a tendril of black lashed out from off to Henry's side, wrapping itself around the rabbit.

"Hey, back off Hopus! We wanna have a talk with this guy."

Turning, Henry saw a pair of demon Toons approaching--or at least, he assumed they were both Toons. One resembled a small imp with a white bow tie, apparently an 'old-timey' cartoon, while the other resembled a taller, misshapen version of the imp, dripping with ink.

Catching sight of them, the rabbit immediately held up his hands in surrender. Henry couldn't blame him--he'd heard stories about the Inky Ones, but they were more terrifying in person.

"S-sorry. B-backing off!"

Nodding in satisfaction, the taller demon released him. The moment the rabbit and his gang were out of sight, the shorter demon turned to Henry.

"All righty then. Let's talk business."

(BATIM)

As it turned out, the two demons--Bendy and Darling by name--had escaped from several prisons in the past, and were willing to do the same for Henry. In exchange, they wanted his help retrieving a Reanimator--a device that could make Darling resemble a normal Toon. Henry had agreed, but had also warned them that even for an outlaw with his talents, it wouldn't be easy.

While the two demons got to work on devising an escape plan, Henry went to retrieve his MP3 player from the inmate who'd taken it. On his way to the inmate in question's cell, however, he heard a commotion from the shower rooms. Entering, he saw three Toons--a yellow-furred bear, a pudgy human, and a skeleton--backing away from a wolf Toon with a mechanical arm. Off to the side, an angel Toon with small horns and a ponytail looked on, assessing the situation.

"You," snarled the wolf, pointing at the angel. "You're Alice Angel, aren't you?"

"Who wants to know?" she asked calmly. Clearly, she'd been in situations like this more than once before.

"He's Boris," the skeleton answered, trembling in fear. "Boris the Wolf."

"That's right," Boris said, hands curling into fists as he approached Alice. "Your sister Lizzie took part in the massacre of my village--the massacre that saw the deaths of my wife Margareta, and my daughter Nicole. She took part in that slaughter, and she LAUGHED!"

"I hold no love for Lizzie," Alice coolly replied. "And if you want to kill me for what she did, you're far from the first to try."

"What I want is for you to lead me to her," Boris said. "I don't intend to stay here--not when my family's killer is still out there."

"Excuse me." Henry stepped out of the doorway. "I think I might be able to help with that."


End file.
